


Distrust & Despair

by GlimmeringDarling23, Kyoanime3



Series: What Danganronpa Should've Been [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hope's Peak is a University, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Celestia Ludenberg are Siblings, Kissing at Midnight, Kyoko has an ahoge because...yes, LGBTQ Themes, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Murder Mystery, Night Terrors, Past Child Abuse, Perfect Blue References, Secrets, Self-Harm, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Trans Female Fujisaki Chihiro, We ain't cishet here baby, danganronpa rewrite, gay people real, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoanime3/pseuds/Kyoanime3
Summary: A rewrite of how Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc should've gone this time with two protagonists, more character development, more Mukuro, etc.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: What Danganronpa Should've Been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051733
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue: Ying And Yang Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Lucky Student wakes up in a mysterious classroom with no memory of his school life at Hope's Peak University. Him and Kyoko Kirigiri, an enigmatic girl who has no memory of her talent, meet their rather large class of fellow Ultimates.

Hope's Peak University. A name so iconic that it was taboo to not know what it was. The building was one of the many that made up the Tokyo skyline as it stood above all of Japan's universities and colleges, and the rest of the world's, as the best of the best. While other colleges may have produced some of the world's most talented people, they couldn't compete with Hope's Peak no matter how hard they tried. However, there was a hefty price to pay to even stand at the gates of the prestigious school. You had to be elite. Not rich or famous elite, talented elite. The best of the best, the cream of the crop. Only then would one be bestowed the title of Ultimate and be admitted as a student to Hope's Peak.

Or, if you're an untalented average Joe, you could enter in an ethically questionable raffle hosted by the school every year to pick out one lucky student to be in their class. The winner would be called the Ultimate Lucky Student. Otherwise, those who wanted to attend would have to pay a heavy tuition in order to be in the Hope's Peak Reserve Course.

At the gates of the building was Makoto Naegi. He would always describe himself as fairly average despite some of his hobbies not being average. He often liked to skateboard at the skate park or around the city if he could though he argued that was really the only interesting thing he does in his free time. But that was beside the point. After weeks filled with anxiety and worry about the winner of the raffle, he could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Sure he may not have had a talent but he was here. _Alright, Makoto. You're at your dream school so don't mess up!_

As he walked into the halls of the school, his head began to hurt slightly. He grunted softly as he continued to make his way to the entrance ceremony in the gym. But as he got closer and closer, the headache got worse. It got so bad to the point where he couldn't stand up anymore and collapsed. Beads of sweat poured down his head as he began crawling towards the gym doors. _I need...to get...there!_ But before he could touch the doorknob, his body gave out and his vision went black.

* * *

"Hey."

A groan escaped Makoto's mouth as his eyes opened. He looked up to see a brown skinned girl with long, mostly lilac hair and cat eye glasses standing over him. Her voice sounded deep and smooth, weirdly making him think of clear water. His hand rubbed his head as he sat up. How long had he been passed out?

"You were out for a long time. Are you alright?" asked the girl.

Makoto stood up, dusted himself off, and nodded. "My head hurts a little but other than that I should be fine." He looked down at his knees to see he had a bruise on him. Today was not a good day to wear a skater skirt at all. His eyes shifted around to get a better understanding of his surroundings. They were in a large classroom but it felt...off. The windows were boarded up with metal plates held down by large screws and bolts while there was something strange written on the whiteboard. He then looked up at the clock to see it was missing its hands. The brunette did not enjoy the vibes of the room at the moment. It felt eerie and menacing.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go look for any others."

As they walked out, Makoto had stopped and turned towards the girl. "My name is Makoto Naegi, by the way," he spoke. "Ultimate Lucky Student."

"Kyoko. Kyoko Kirigiri," replied the girl. "I...I don't remember my talent."

Makoto was shocked. He was sure that everyone in his class would remember their talent but somehow life always found a way to defy his expectations. "I'm sure you'll remember it in time." he said. Kyoko hummed, "As do I."

The two walked away from the classroom and down a purple hallway with a purple and black checkered floor when something caught Kyoko's eye. "Naegi, look at this." she said as she picked up a piece of paper. The two looked at it to see what it was. It had 'Welcome to Hope's Peak!' across the top in a fancy font. The girl opened the paper to see a map of the entire building within. It shocked both to see such a thing. "Is this...?" asked the boy.

"This is a brochure." she answered. "With a map of the whole school inside."

Everything was leaving the two with more questions. How did they get here? Where they at the real Hope's Peak? Who kidnapped them? As questions filled their heads, the sound of footsteps approaching made them turn their heads. Running towards them was a girl with long, dark blue hair and light pink, heart-shaped sunglasses atop her head. Upon seeing her, Makoto's eyes widened.

"Maizono?"

The girl stopped a few inches away from them and looked at the brunette. "Naegi?" she asked.

Kyoko watched in silence as the two continued looking at each other. "Maizono that was voted Most Likely To Succeed in third year junior high's yearbook?" the boy asked. The girl lit up and nodded. "Oh my god! It really is you!" she exclaimed. Makoto smiled and hugged the girl. Kyoko watched for a few more minutes before speaking.

"You two know each other?" she asked.

Makoto nodded. "Sayaka went to both my junior and senior high. She was a star student and even had her own fanclub!" Sayaka blushed slightly and softly punched him. "I wouldn't say I was a star student, I was just really popular!" she exclaimed bashfully. "Anyway, I'm Sayaka Maizono, Ultimate Pop Sensation and leader of Sugar Honey!" Kyoko looked at her. "Kirigiri. Unfortunately, I have no memory of my talent."

"Oh dear. Maybe we can try some things to help you remember." the idol suggested. Kirigiri brushed off the offer. "What are you doing here, Maizono?" she asked. Sayaka put her hands in front of her. "Well I was sent to find you two since neither of you came to the common room." she replied. Makoto caught the part about the common room and wondered if the rest of the class was in there. "Are the others in there?" he asked. Sayaka nodded and led them to the aforementioned area.

There both Makoto and Kirigiri saw their whole class. There was other Ultimates of different shapes, sizes, and colors. Each of them were dressed in a way that fit their talent or at least gave guesses as to what it was.

"Maizono is back!" exclaimed a brunette girl. "And she brought some friends with her!"

"Good," spoke a tall boy with slicked back blonde hair and large, circular frames. He wore a white jacket with gold lining and cuffs, black dress shirt, green sweater vest, and white pants with designer shoes on his feet. Several rings adorned his gloved fingers as they shimmered in the light. He looked so expensive that even just seeing him felt like a crime you could be fined for. "That gives me a reason to leave you dirty plebians to your own devices."

"Watch yer fuckin' mouth, bitch boy." growled another tall man. He had curly, light brown hair styled into a pompadour. He wore a black jacket with the sleeves only stopping halfway and not covering his forearm. One of his arms had a tattoo of a dragon while the other was covered in scars. On his chest was a large scar as a haramaki around his waist.

The brunette gulped and walked over to a girl with blonde hair tied into two afro puffs. She was dressed rather fashionably in a monochrome cop top, red pencil skirt, and pumps of the same color. She smiled at him and winked.

"I'm Junko Enoshima! Ultimate Fashionista!" she exclaimed.

 _She's the top fashion model in the world having modeled for companies like Chanel and Gucci at 17. With the creation of its own fashion company, it took it to even greater heights than before and became the top luxury fashion brand in the world._ "I'm Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student." the boy greeted back. "Do you know anything about our situation?"

"No I don't. All I remember is waking up in a strange classroom with the rest of you." she replied. "Sorry for not being useful."

"It's alright. Thank you for the information though." he thanked before moving on to the next person. It was a man with short black hair and round, black-rimmed glasses. The uniform he wore was both black and white with the jacket he wore being black and the pants being white. The jacket was double breasted with buttons and a thick belt between the loops sewn in. He had a princely feel to him. "I'm Makoto Naegi." he greeted.

"Hello, Naegi!" the boy exclaimed in an unexpected loud tone. It slightly made the brunette jump. "I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I believe in bold simplicity!" _He must the newest politician that's been on the rise. He's very popular among my generation due to his very progressive ideals but there's also been some controversy around him. From what I read he's the grandson of a Prime Minister that had some very...colorful history behind him._ "Are you alright, Naegi?" asked Ishimaru. "You seem to be very lost in thought."

"Huh...Oh yeah! I'm good." he replied. "You're very popular."

"Of course I am! I earned my popularity through hard work and effort!" the politician exclaimed. "And I shall continue to work hard even after I've reached the top!"

The brunette walked up to two girls. One was tall with long white hair and a scar across her face. The other was a small girl with brown hair in a buzzcut and brown eyes. The both of them were dressed in athletic ways, meaning they were both athletes.

"I'm Makoto. Nice to meet you." he introduced himself.

"Hiya! I'm Aoi Asahina the Ultimate Swimming Pro!" introduced the smaller girl. A pair of swimming goggles rested atop her head and she wore a top with a light blue, mermaid scale top that has spaghetti straps. _Aoi is an amazing athlete. She won their first swimming competition at the age of 9 and has winning them ever since. The Olympics even scouted them to be Japan's representative when she was 16 and she came back home with nothing but gold. That alone lead to them being offered with college scholarships from colleges that have produced top athletes._ Makoto watched as Aoi pulled out a marker and wrote down his name on her palm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"The best way to remember someone's name to write it down on your palm three times!" she replied.

Makoto was curious about where the swimmer got that from and turned to the albino. "I'm sure you know my name."

"That I do," she replied, her voice deep but very clear. "I am Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist."

 _Sakura has been competing in martial arts tournaments from a young age. She's won over 100 matches, even against her own father who is a martial arts legend. However, she's often slammed because of her transgender identity and was often called an ogre. Nevertheless, she pursued on and became one of the top martial artists in the world. She's also been scouted by the Olympics and went there at 16._ "No matter what happens here, I will protect you all." spoke Sakura.

"I'm grateful for that." he said as he walked towards the blonde man from before. The latter looked at him with hostility in his eyes, making Makoto back up slightly. The lucky student swallowed down a gulp. "M-Makoto...Makoto Naegi." he said.

"Why should I tell you my name? You don't look worthy of being here, let alone standing in front of me." the man spoke back. "But listen well, plebian. I am Byakuya Togami, heir to Togami Conglomerate." _That's right. He's the one with the title of Ultimate CEO. He made big bucks when he became the head of Togami Conglomerate and even took it to new heights. Now Byakuya is the richest man in the world._ "And what is your talent?" he asked.

"U-ultimate Lucky Student." the brunette replied.

"A pitiful talent for someone as pitiful as you." spat Byakuya. "Luck is useless. It has no place in the world."

"I beg to differ." spoke a voice. The two turned to see a girl with half black and half red hair. She was dressed in a gothic manner, complete with fangs to make her look like a vampire. "Luck is makes the game more fun and allows you to raise the stakes." Her voice sounded like a mix of German and French. She pulled up the sides of her dress as she curtsied.

"I am Celestia Ludenberg," she greeted as her red eyes shone in the light. "Ultimate Gambler."

There was a regal air around her, almost as though she were some form of royalty. "Your talent interests me, Naegi." she praised. "Luck as a concept is such an interesting and complex one. I look forward to see what your luck beholds."

Makoto nodded and quickly rushed over to three people; two girls and one other. The fat person looked at him and gave a friendly wave. Their hair looked greasy but it was probably soft. Thankfully he was much more friendly than Byakuya.

"Hi. I'm Makoto. I hope we can get along." he said.

"I'm Hifumi Yamada but you can call me the Alpha and the Omega!" exclaimed the other brunette. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Makoto." _I know this guy! Those doujins are incredible! They've sold out every time they get put on book shelves and they're always filled with lore. I really do like those magical boy mangas Komaru got me into._ "I ask that you refer to me with he, they, and pheir pronouns please!" Makoto nodded and moved on to one of the girls.

He walked up to a small girl glued to a computer screen. She had a pair of large, circular glasses-so many people wore glasses in this class- and had freckles all over her. Makoto gently tapped her shoulder and waited for her to acknowledge him. "Hi! I'm Makoto." he greeted.

"My name is Chihiro. Chihiro Fujisaki." _I remember reading about her in the thread. She was the lead programmer in a government project but the other details were never given out. She's been doing this ever since she was 10 and has been working on an AI called Alter Ego._ "Nice to meet you, Chihiro." he smiled sweetly. He watched Chihiro's expression change to one of thought as her eyes looked him up and down. "Have we...met before?" she asked.

"I don't think we have...." he replied.

"Oh. My apologies." "No no it's fine. It was great getting to know you though."

Finally, Makoto moved on to the last girl. She was dressed in a preppy manner and looked nervous. "Hey. I'm Makoto." he greeted.

"T-Toko F-Fukawa..." she said. "N-Not t-that y-you'll remember a-anyway..." _Toko is a renowned writer of So Calls To The Ocean. The fisherwoman was voted the hottest character in all of literature. She's won awards since she was 8. The romance genre practically changed when she published their first book and since then their books continue to sell out at stores all across the world._ "I-I'm n-not w-weird, o-okay?!" Toko nearly screamed.

"I never said you were weird." said Makoto.

Toko pulled out a book from her bag and began reading. Makoto moved on to the last four people. He walked up to the man who had cursed out Togami from before with caution. After all, he did look like he got into a couple of fights. "I'm Makoto." he said.

"Name's Mondo Oowada. Nice t' fuckin' meetcha." he greeted back. _Mondo Oowada is the leader of the largest biker gang in the country, the Crazy Diamonds. He definitely fits the role of being their leader Somehow he's avoided being arrested every time. But if I make one wrong move, I'll end up at the bottom of the sea._

The last two were a girl dressed in combat gear and the other was a boy with mostly ginger hair. "Makoto Naegi." he greeted.

"Sup, I'm Leon Kuwata!" _Leon is the clean up hitter of the Osaka Wyverns and have carried them to the national championships several times. Every team around the country wants him to play for them, even paying millions just have him for one season._

"Mukuro Ikusaba." _Mukuro is a military prodigy, becoming a commander of the Fenrir mercenary group at 18. He's had many successful campaigns and assassinated many threats to world peace. He's been hailed as a hero in many countries._

A taller person with brown dreadlocks tied into a ponytail gave him a lively smile.

"Yo! I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant." they greeted. "But call me Hiro for short!"

 _Hiro is popular in the psychic and witch communities. Though their predictions are only 30% correct most of the time, they've made quite the same for themselves._ "It's nice to meet you all." he said. "I'm very excited to befr-" The sound of a bell ringing cut him off. Makoto wouldn't have been as disturbed as he was if it was a normal bell, but this. These were _**funeral**_ bells. Everyone went silent and a voice came on over the intercom.

"Testing testing 1 2 3! Is it on? Good!" he winced at the voice. It sounded like a Saturday morning cartoon villain's voice and it was irritating to his ear. "Good morning, students! This is your headmaster speaking! Please report to the gym for the entrance ceremony!" it said. "Be late and receive a **punishment!"**


	2. Yin & Yang II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students come face to face with Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments making fun of the way Author Kyo writes will be sent to eeby deeby because English is not Author Kyo's first language.

Kyoko's expression didn't change as the announcement was made. The whispers of her classmates filled her ears as they wanted to know what was going on.

"Now then, classmates!" Kiyotaka exclaimed. "We must do as our headmaster has instructed us to do!"

"Classic bootlicker ish." Mondo said.

Kiyotaka glared at him intensely. "Not a bootlicker, just following the rules! Let's get moving!" He marched down the hall with the others following him. Kyoko's eyes looked around at her surroundings once more. Something inside her brewed a feeling of danger. Celestia must've taken notice of this as she got close to the girl.

"Quite the observer you are." she whispered. Kyoko looks at her fellow Ultimate. Celestia was almost the same height as her despite wearing high heels. The gambler smiled sweetly but Kyoko knew there was something behind it. "Let's see how long you can last." Their attention shifted to Sakura pushing the doors to the gymnasium open. It was empty with light hardwood floors and a banner with a symbol on it. Much like the classroom, the windows were boarded up.

"S-so w-where i-is i-it?" Toko asked.

"Yeah. Where is it?" Aoi asked.

"Where is what?" Junko asked as she looked at her nails.

"The voice." Chihiro replied. "Where is the voice that asked us to come here?"

As if on cue, a shrill laugh filled the room. The students looked around to find the source of it until the voice spoke again. Looks of worry, fear, and anger were on their faces as the laughter continued. Sayaka found herself gripping Mukuro's jacket sleeve and Sakura got into a fighting stance, ready to protect everyone from whatever threat there was.

"Show yerself, ya bitch!" Mondo shouted. 

"Upupu!~ Look in front of you!~"

The students looked at the podium to see a monochrome bear emerge from it. It had one red eye while the other was a black eye. The bear would've been easily mistaken for a stuffed one if it weren't for the fact that it seemed too real to be one. "Greetings, students. I am Monokuma, your lovely headmaster!" it exclaimed. "Welcome to the Hope's Peak entrance ceremony!"

The students were shocked to see that a literal bear was the one who had given them that threatening message. It was almost a slap in the face to them, especially Byakuya since he spoke up.

"Am I a joke to you?" he asked.

Monokuma looked at him and tapped the microphone. "Did you something you wanted to say, Mr Togami?" it asked in a sickeningly cheerful tone. Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed in anger and he crossed his arms. "I asked if I, Byakuya Togami, am a joke to you because you must think I am," he replied. Kyoko noticed both Aoi and Mondo roll their eyes and she didn't blame them. "Oh no! Why would you ever think such a prestigious school like Hope's Peak would treat the Ultimate CEO as though he were a joke?" Monokuma asked. "But I will have to scold you for interrupting the important announcement."

"Why should I listen to someone who takes me as a joke? Do you know what I could do?" the blonde asked again.

Monokuma's expression changed to one of irritation. "Shut up, trust fund brat! I've got a schedule to work with and your stupid questions about 'Do you know what I could do?' are holding me up! Be quiet!" it scolded. Byakuya scoffed and looked away, arms still crossed. Monokuma sat upright and cleared its throat. "Now then before I was rudely interrupted by a spoiled brat, I am Monokuma, your headmaster! As you know, you have been chosen as Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy." Monokuma spoke. "As headmaster, it is my job to make my students feel at home and welcome with a happy, healthy communal life."

"Drop the act." Kyoko spoke up.

Monokuma turned its attention to her. "Do you have something you want to say, Miss Kirigiri?"

"Enough with the theatrics and tell us the real reason why you gathered us here." she demanded.

Monokuma smirked. "Quite a smart girl, Kirigiri," it said as its singular red eye began glowing eerily, frightening the others. "Here's the catch: You all are **trapped** here."

"Y-you can't do that!" Chihiro exclaimed. "W-we have families waiting for us!"

"Oh rest assured that your families are safe and sound. But back to the meat of this." Monokuma said. "You all are trapped here and the only way to escape is apart of your graduation clause."

"Graduation clause?" Makoto asked.

Monokuma nodded. "Your graduation clause is like the huge test you take to graduate, Its in the Name Mr Lucky Student!"

"And What exactly is this Graduation clause of your's Monokuma?" Kirigiri asked , Obviously not amused by all this  
"Sheese , Tough crowd here , Alright here's the deal , The graduation clause is....... You have to kill each other and not get caught!!"  
"Kill Eachother?..."  
"N-Not get caught?"

"What in the Fucking hell are you talking about you Damn Bear , Drop the Bullshit and Let us go!' Mondo Yelled at the bear , Fueled by the anger of this situation

Ishimaru looks at Monokuma , Confusion written on his face "Headmaster Monokuma? Is this true?"  
"UPUPUPU , It is true Mr.Ishimaru , Why would someone like me lie to you?" Monokuma Responds back

Before Ishimaru could respond , Mondo does for him "Because your a lying Basterd who is keeping us here against our will" , Mondo then Grips Monokuma across his neck , Rage In His eyes again

"Mondo , Put our Headmaster down!"  
"Tch No way , Not until we get an answer of what the hell is going on?"  
"Upupupu , I would put me down if I was you now , Mr.Tough Guy" A loud alarm is made by Monokuma  
"Mondo! , Throw him!" Mukuro Yells out  
"Eh?" Mondo looks at him , confused , but does anyway......Just in time as well , As Monokuma Blew up a second after he was tossed. The others stood there in silence as the ashes of their headmaster fell to the ground. Then they turned to each other with looks of worry and confusion.

"This is bullshit." Junko said, pulling out its nail file and filing her nails. "If that thing thinks we're gonna kill each other, then I have some bad news for it."

"Upupu!~ It's seems that I will have to show you all!" The students quickly turned their heads to see Monokuma standing on the podium again with a remote in paw. His red eye glowed its eerie color as the gym went dark. The floor shook as the students huddled up and stood close to the door, ready to escape if they needed to. Out of the floor came a rocket ship and a man tied to a chair. The man looked like he was struggling to break free from whatever had his hands bound.

Then came the words that would haunt the students forever.

"Let's give it everything we got! It's punishment time!" Monokuma cheered as it pushed the button. The man screamed as he was thrown into the ship and its heavy metal doors closed. Kyoko noticed a sign with neon letters surrounded by stars, the sun, and the moon come down. It read, 'To The Moon and Back: ~~Jin Kirigiri's~~ Execution Executed'.

Then the floor began to shake again as the ship made it's descent by drilling through the ceiling. Both Makoto and Kyoko watched as the ship ascended further until they could no longer see it. A screen came up to show them that the ship has made it past all of the spheres of Earth and was in space. It should've been beautiful to see the galaxy from such a point, but it wasn't. This was an innocent man dying.

Then the ship began falling back to Earth. And it was falling **fast.**

"Everyone, get out!" Kyoko yelled.

The others quickly got out the gym and hid behind the doors as the floor shook for a third time from the ship's crash landing. Once she gave the all clear to open the doors, the students looked to see Monokuma sitting in front of the ship. And what happened next horrified them.

Smoke came from the inside as the college students looked not to see the man, but a pile of burnt flesh. Several students covered their mouths to keep from vomiting while the others still looked in disbelief. The bear let out it's signature shrill laugh as its eye glowed brighter.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak." 


End file.
